The Cat Made Human
by Michelle0417
Summary: This story is based on the game My Animal Boyfriend made by Ambition co., ltd. I do not own the concept of My Animal Boyfriend or the Professor Shion character. I only own my original characters (Hiratsuka, Michiru, Kokatsuna, etc.). If you're unfamiliar with the game, I suggest you download it or look it up. I briefly explain what it is in the story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: First Student

Hiratsuka took a step closer to me. He put his hand around the back of my neck and drew my face nearer to his. His golden eyes were relaxed.

"Hirastuka-kun!" I exclaimed, in shock.

"Michiru-sama," he whispered in a sultry voice, slowly shrinking the distance between us.

Just when I thought our lips were about to touch, he stopped and said, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

•∞£∞•∞£∞•∞£∞•

"He's your new student, Michiru-san," Professor Shion said to me. I glanced at the boy with pitch-black hair and golden eyes. He peered up at me in a daze. He wore minimal clothing, since that concept was new to him, and still retained some of his cat-like mannerisms.

"What will you call him?" Professor Shion asked.

"Hiratsuka," I replied.

"Alright, Michiru-san. Meet Hiratsuka."

The boy cocked his head. "That's my name?" he asked.

"Yes, and this is your new teacher, Michiru," the professor said motioning to me. "Her job is to teach you how to be human."

Paws & Tails Academy was a "school" for those who were magically inclined to teach animals newly transformed into human form how to behave like proper humans. These former-animals could either take the path of becoming a familiar or a normal human depending on how well they blend in.

Hiratsuka approached me. "I'm ready to become the best human I can be, Michiru-sama," he said to me with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hiratsuka-san," I said, also smiling.

We walked out of the school together and hopped into the car. I had the driver, who was a courtesy of the school, bring us to my flat in another part of Tokyo. When we arrived, I decided to show Hiratsuka around.

"This is the kitchen. And this is the dining room, the living room and the entrance to my room." I let him examine the rooms, as he needed to. His cat-like instincts must have kicked in. "And here is where you will sleep," I said as I opened the door to an average size bedroom. I decided to furnish it before he got there and I was hoping that he would like it. To my assurance, he smiled calmly and thanked me.

"May I start studying now?" he asked me.

"Already? You just got here and you want to start in on your studies right away? You're very dedicated!" I exclaimed.

"What shall I study first?" he asked.

"Maybe try this." I held out a book titled _The Rules of a Gentleman_.

"Thank you, Michiru-sama," he said gratefully as he took the book. He sat down in his new desk and immediately opened it and started to read. I let him be so he could study without distractions, but I couldn't help but wish we had spent the first day or so getting to know each other. But I figured we would have a lot of time for that later.

That night, Hiratsuka was still studying and I was getting tired. I took a warm bath and turned off the light in the hall. I figured I would read in bed until he was ready to sleep so I could say goodnight. As I was reading, I became more and more tired. Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with a hazy mind to Hiratsuka leaning over me. He had slightly worried and slightly puzzled look on his face. He didn't say anything at first. I sat up in bed and asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he apologized.

"No it's okay. Did you need help with something?"

"Uh, yes. Aren't you going to teach me how to take a bath? A human bath, that is. I could lick myself clean, but I don't think that's what you'd want." He laughed a little. It was pleasant to see him laughing.

"Um, sure. I guess."

"Isn't that what you're job is?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Yes, of course. I'm just surprised you asked me."

"Should I not have?" he asked, his face expression becoming slightly alarmed that he had dome something he shouldn't have.

"No, no! It's okay!" I said.

I led him into the bathroom and showed him how to turn on the tub and explained what to do. When I turned around he had already unbuttoned his shirt and was starting to slip off his pants. Soon he was down to his boxers and my face blushed. I knew that inside his soul was still a feline, but it still shocked me that he was almost completely nude in front of me. My heart quickened.  
"I'll let you be," I said quickly, and tired to hurry out of the room.

"Wait! What if I need help?" He looked at me, terrified.

"It's okay. It's just a bath. It's hard to go wrong," I reassured him. "I can wait outside if you want. And if something happens, I'll be right here."

He relaxed a little. "Okay."

I closed the door and got a blanket from my room quickly. It was a little chilly and if I was going to be sitting on the wood floor outside the bathroom I might as well get comfortable. After a while, I heard the drain unplug and the sound of a towel being used.

"Michiru-sama," he called from inside the bathroom. "How do I tie the towel around my waist?"

I blushed a little. Maybe I wasn't cut out for being a teacher, if this is the type of things I had to teach everyday. I stood up and cautiously stepped into the bathroom.

He had it wrapped around his waist, thankfully, but didn't know how to get it to stay.

"Here, you just tuck the end in the top." I showed him how to do it. As I tucked in the corner of the towel, my fingertips brushed his warm body. I blushed again and stood up. He must have noticed that I was turning red.

"Why are you all pink?" he asked.

"Uh, no reason. I'm just a little nervous."

He laughed. "Because you're teaching me? I should be the one who is nervous."

"Are you nervous?" I wondered aloud.

He blushed a little too. "Maybe just a little bit. But only because I don't was to disappoint you in any way."

I smiled. "You know how to get dressed by yourself right? Professor Shion must have taught you since you were wearing clothes when I got there."

"Yes, I think I can figure it out," he said. Then he stepped closer to me. He came up right in front of me until there were only a few inches in between us and put his hands on my shoulders. His face was serious, but pleasant. "Michiru-sama, I'm very glad that I became you're student." Then he pulled me closer into a hug and held me tight for a few moments. His warm body made my face turn bright red, but it was very pleasant.

When he let his arms relax, he looked down at me and smiled.

"I will get dressed now." A laugh crept into his voice. "I don't know what it is about humans and nakedness, but it always makes them uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just—"

But I didn't have time to finish before he left the room. As he was leaving, he turned his head around slightly and gave me a wry smile.

I went back into my bedroom as he changed in his own room. When he was done, he came into mine and stood in the doorway.

"I say goodnight now, right?" he asked.

"Yes, goodnight Hiratsuka-san," I said and smiled.

"Goodnight, Michiru-sama," he said and gazed at me with pleasant eyes. Then he turned and went into his own room.

 **Author's Note:**

I just want to mention that yes, I do know that "Hiratsuka" is traditionally a girl's name. But whatever.

And I know this is a very innocent chapter, but it will get progressively more M-Rated. So just bare that in mind.

Thanks! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I put some coffee on, wondering if he would even like coffee. Then I put some bread in the toaster and got out some Nutella, cheese, peanut butter, and jam. I was going to show him my childhood favorite breakfast.

As I was washing off a knife that fell on the ground, Hiratsuka appeared in the doorway.  
"Good morning, Michiru-sama," he said contently.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, for a first night somewhere."

"That's good," I smiled. "I'm making some breakfast foods that I want you to try."

"It smells delicious!"

When the slices of toast popped up, I put them on a couple of plates and put Nutella and cheese on two slices and peanut butter and jam on the other two. Then I poured my coffee and asked Hiratsuka if he wanted some or not.

"May I have a sip of yours first? That way I won't waste any if I don't like it," he asked me.

I blushed unintentionally again and tried to hide it. I didn't know why I was getting so flustered by my student's request. It was practical and there was no connection between us except an academic one.

"Sure. Good idea," I replied.

I sat down at the dining table and he followed my example.

"Try this one. Tell me what you think." I handed him the peanut butter and jam toast. He bit into it and chewed it with a perplexed expression.

"It's not bad. I usually prefer meats but I like this, surprisingly. Maybe because you made it, Michiru-sama," he looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiratsuka-san."

"I was also thinking," he paused and put down the toast. "Maybe you should refer to me more familiarly. We are living together, after all. We're like family in a way."

"Oh okay," I said, a little surprised at how frank it was put. "Hiratsuka-kun," I said, trying out the new honorific. I looked at him and he smiled and bit into the toast again.

"Do you want to try the other one?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" he said as I gave him the Nutella and cheese one. He bit into it and chewed again with the same analytic face expression.

"I don't know why I like it, but I do. I'm a little surprised to be honest," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe because your taste buds changed when you became human. Now they find other things pleasant that they didn't before."

We finished our toast and continued sitting and talking. I had completely forgotten about letting him try my coffee until he said something.

"Can I try your coffee now?"

"Oh yes! Of course." I handed him my mug and he took a little sip. Watching his lips touch the rip where mine had just been sent a tingly sensation throughout my body. It surprised me so I looked away and out the window in front of me. When he set the coffee mug back down, I looked back to him. His face looked a little put off.

"I don't think I like this," he said looking disgusted at the coffee.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot. I drink my coffee black. Maybe you'd like it with a little sugar and cream. Or maybe some cocoa."

He breathed out a laugh and looked up at me. "I think I'm okay for now."

"Sorry about that." I looked down, feeling a little bad. I hoped he would try it again later instead of deciding he didn't like coffee at all.

"The toast was very good though!" he said.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "When do you want to start your studies?"

"Once breakfast is finished," he replied. Our plates were both empty so I got up to get a new book out for him to read.

"Try this," I said as I gave him a large volume titled _Flower Arranging and It's Practical Uses_.

He took it back to his room to study for a few hours. I decided to clean my flat while he read. Once I was done, I turned on the TV. Later, Hiratsuka came out from his room and joined me. Around four o'clock, I started getting tired. We were watching an old sitcom as I fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed Hiratsuka was flipping around the channels. Then I realized that I was lying with my body across his shoulder and resting my head on his chest. My eyes widened and I sat up right away.

"Oh you're awake!" Hiratsuka smiled cheerfully.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah you fell asleep awhile ago."

"Sorry. You can always push me off if I accidently fall asleep on you."

He smiled and laughed. "I didn't mind." Then he looked at me with calculating eyes and a wry smile.

I stood up right away from the couch, feeling a little shocked. "I'm going to make some coffee to wake up. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. But I really don't mind if you just want to take a nap."

I smiled a little uncomfortably. "No I shouldn't." I made up an excuse. "It will throw off my sleep schedule. I'll end up staying up the whole night." I forced a little laugh.

"I wouldn't mind that either," he said, smiling again. "Then you can keep me company."

I paused a moment, a little confused. "But I thought this morning you said you slept well."

His smile dropped and he looked a little embarrassed and ashamed. "Well, I said I slept well for a first night being somewhere new. It's almost impossible for me to fall asleep the first night."

"Oh," I said, surprised.

"I'm not too proud of this but I get a little afraid when I sleep alone in an unfamiliar place." He looked down, his face a little sad.

"I'm sorry." I sat down by him again.

I must have looked worried because when he looked at me he said, "But don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's just something that happens to me."

"How long does it take until you can sleep well?"

"About a week."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked at me again and his smile crept onto his face. "I know this is a little uncustomary but it may help if I can sleep nearer to you. Like maybe on the floor of your room or something."

I thought it over for a moment in my head. I guess there was nothing wrong with that.

"Sure. That's fine with me."

"Thank you, Michiru-sama." He smiled cheerfully again.

Later that night, we took our separate baths and got ready for bed. He took a blanket off his bed and brought it into my room. When he stepped onto the wood floor, his face scrunched a little. The ground was hard and cold.

I felt bad for him and didn't want him to have to sleep on the floor.

"Hiratsuka-kun, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the floor."

His face widened in surprise. "Michiru-sama! I couldn't let you do that."

"But the floor doesn't look that comfortable," I started to explain.

"I'll just bring in some more blankets and pillows," he said, falsely cheery.

"No, Hiratsuka-kun. It's fine. We can both share my bed. It's a little small but I shared a bed this size with someone before and it works." I couldn't believe what I was saying, that I was offering this.

"Really, Michiru-sama? Thank you."

He dropped his blanket and crawled into the other side of the bed. His face looked relieved. I reassured myself of what I was doing by reminding myself that he was still a cat. Even though he was in a human boy's form, he was still a cat. It wasn't weird to share the bed with a cat, right?

When he was under the covers, he snuggled right up next to me.

"Goodnight, Michiru-sama," he said and closed his eyes.

My eyes, on the other hand, widened in shock. This perhaps was a mistake.

"Hiratsuka-kun, maybe we should keep our distance when we sleep."

He looked at me confused. "Why? As a cat, it's normal to sleep next to each other to keep the warmth."

"Yes but you're human now. It's not normal to do that unless you are especially close to the other person."

"We're not close to each other? We're practically family," he looked a little hurt.

"Well, not just any type of close. It's acceptable if the people are romantically close. Or if they're family members that have lived together for a long time," I tried to explain.

"How long? Is it too soon, then, for us?"

"Well, yes. I mean family members that have been a family for years."

"Oh," he said. He looked really disappointed. "This is going to take some getting used to."

I looked away, feeling a little awkward from the situation.

"Are you sure we can't just cuddle? Just for this night?"

I looked at him again, into his eyes. He looked very sad, almost upset.

"Well," I pondered. He looked at me hopefully. "I guess it's okay if it's for your sleeping problems."

He smiled gratefully, and relaxed his body.

"Good. I'm glad. That makes me feel much better." He snuggled up against the side of my body again and breathed deeply again in relief. His warmth seeped through his cotton button-down nightshirt. I became flustered again.

"Should I turn off the light?" he asked. I realized he was on the side of the bed closest to the nightstand with the bed lamp.

"Yes, please," I said.

He reached over and flipped the switch. I didn't realize how sleepy I was until the light was turned off. I turned on my side away from him when he was still reaching over to the nightstand. When he snuggled back into bed again, he hugged me from behind. I was startled for a moment and jolted when he did so.

I heard his voice in my ear from behind. "Does it make you nervous when I do that?" he asked. His voice was low and soft, like velvet. He moved his hand down my side. It sent shivers through my body. I was at a loss of words so I lied there silently.

"Michiru-sama," he said, "in both books you gave me to read, they mentioned something called 'love.' What exactly is that? I don't think cats have a concept of 'love.'"

"Uh. Well, it's when you really care about someone so much that you put their happiness before your own." I thought a little more on the subject and added, "And you would do anything for them to unreasonable extents. And you can't stop thinking about them or wanting to be around them." I tried my best to describe what I thought love was. There were so many different interpretations of it.

"So giving someone a red rose bouquet means that you would do anything for them and you can't stop thinking about them?"

"Well, yeah, I guess people do that."

"And a gentleman must always make the one he loves feel special by holding open doors and pulling out chairs for them?"

"Uh, yes I guess. It's not as simple as that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Love is a concept that not even the oldest humans know how to describe or fathom. And it means different things to different people. And people show their love in different ways."

I was so caught up in trying to figure out how to explain a concept like love in simple terms that was easy to understand but also correct, that I didn't notice that his hands had left my body. In fact, I noticed that he wasn't right up behind me anymore. I flipped sides and saw that he had unbuttoned his nightshirt.

He sighed when he saw me staring.

"Sorry. It's just so hot in here right now."

I swallowed as I took in his body. He had a defined torso and strong yet slender arms. I lost my breath for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed I was staring for a long time. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No. It's alright," I said quickly and flipped sides again. I noticed right before I turned away from him that he smiled his wry smile again. I started to wonder if he was playing innocent every once in a while and that he actually knew the effects of what he was doing.

"Good," he said cheerfully. He slipped behind me again and wrapped his arms around my body, this time more completely and a bit tighter. My body released a tingly, yet pleasurable shiver throughout the inside of me. His bare, smooth chest was pressed up against my back and I could hear his soft breathing in my ear from behind.

"You're so slender, Michiru-sama," he whispered in his velvet voice. He ran his hand up my side from my hip to under my arm. It sent another wave a shivers through my body.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said a little alarmed.

"Michiru-sama," he whispered again.

A few moments passed in silence as his hands traced and explored my side and stomach. It got to a point where I wanted it to stop. I sat up and looked at Hiratsuka. He looked up at me a little worried and disappointed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I was speechless for a moment. When I didn't respond he said, "I'm sorry. Did I go too far?" He sat up as well and looked at me with serious, concerned eyes. "I'm really sorry, Michiru-sama. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He paused again waiting for me to say something. I was still at a loss for words. "I just got carried away. I'm sorry." He looked down, a little upset and disappointed in himself. "I'm so eager to try all the things humans do." He sighed and was about to push the covers off himself.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. "It's okay. I understand. It just startled me because it happened so fast."

"Michiru," he said, dropping the honorifics and turning to me to look me in the eye. I wondered if he was playing innocent again and was pretending not to know that dropping honorifics was something that only lovers or close family members do. "I hope to have a relationship with you where something like that is a normal thing to do with each other." His look was serious.

I was taken aback a little. "Hiratsuka-kun!" I said, shocked. He looked into my eyes, longingly.

"Michiru-sama," he said as he stroked my cheek with one hand.

"We should go to sleep," I said, hastily. I turned to lie on my side facing away from him again. He slowly slipped back under the covers behind me again, but not nearly as close to me as before. I turned my head toward his face and said, "Things like that come with time." Then I smiled and he returned the smile contently. I turned my head back and got comfortable under the blankets and closed my eyes.

We laid in silence for a few minutes. Then I heard his voice from behind me again. "Michiru-sama," he said. Then he paused and didn't continue.

I prompted him and said, "What is it Hiratsuka-kun?"

"I was just going to ask," he started, and then paused again.

"What?"

"If you say 'no,' it's alright. I'll understand, but is it okay if I cuddle with you?"

I didn't respond right away, slightly shocked that he was asking right after what just happened.

"I won't do anything weird. I just want to sleep next to you."

"Well, I guess that's okay."

He scooted close behind me again until our bodies touched. He pulled the blanket up more and placed it in between his arm and the front of my body as he held me close to him.

"Thank you, Michiru-sama," he said, warmly.

"Goodnight, Hiratsuka-kun," I said, and we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Jealous

I woke up the next morning with him still sleeping next to me. I sat up and got out of bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Hiratsuka mumbled, with his eyes still closed. I didn't realize he had woken up.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe pancakes?"

"I've never had pancakes, but that sounds good to me," he said as he switched sides and went back to sleep.

I started mixing the batter in the kitchen with a spoon. I almost dropped it when I felt two arms reach around my waist from the back of me.

"Oh!" I said.

"Sorry, Michiru-sama," he said with a grin. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes, you did," I said.

"What will you have me study today?" he asked me.

"Actually, I was hoping that maybe we could spend some time together and get to know each other."

I turned to face him and he looked perplexed. "What about studying?"

"You can study when we gat back."

"Okay, Michiru-sama. If that's what you think is best," he said, smiling.

When we were done eating our pancakes, I went to grab my jacket and a picnic blanket from my room. Hiratsuka followed me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the park," I responded.

We walked for about fifteen minutes until we got to the park. It had a small lake and there were quite a few people there that day. We picked a shady spot under a tree to sit down. I laid out a blanket and we made ourselves comfortable.

"It's a nice day, Michiru-sama!"

"Yes it's perfect weather."

As we were sitting and enjoying the breeze, a boy my age walked by. He turned around and looked me in the eyes with a face of realization.

"Michiru-san?" he said. I looked at him more carefully and realized he used to go to the same high school as me.

"Ayo-san!" I said. "What a coincidence!" Ayo started toward us. I noticed Hiratsuka gave me a look of surprise and worry.

"What are you doing here? And who is this? Is he your boyfriend?" Ayo asked.

"Uh, no, this is Hiratsuka. I'm tutoring him." I couldn't reveal anything about Paws & Tails Academy or magic. Hiratsuka looked at me and gave me a sad, disappointed look. I didn't know what he expected me to say.

"Ah, I see. I'm Masaki Ayo. I was in the same class as Michiru in high school. It's nice to meet you!" Ayo held out his hand to shake Hiratsuka's. But Hiratsuka paused and looked at me again a little shocked. I nodded toward Ayo's hand hoping Hiratsuka would shake it. He got the message and shook Ayo's hand, but didn't smile.

"Well, I should get going now. I have some errands to run. See you around, Michiru-san!"

"Bye, Ayo-san!" I called back.

I looked at Hiratsuka and knitted my eyebrows.

"What was that? Are you shy when meeting new people?" I asked.

"No, I was just confused, that's all," Hiratsuka said.

"You just need to shake hands and say 'Nice to meet you,'" I said. "It's not that complicated."

"No I mean, I was confused at why you replied the way you did. To that question."

I paused and thought about what question he was referring to.

"When he asked," Hiratsuka started to say. "When he asked who I was."

"Oh. Well I can't tell him that you used to be an animal. He's a pure human. He doesn't understand the rules of magic."

"But I mean, why didn't you just say that I was your boyfriend?" Hiratsuka gazed into my eyes. His face expression softened. Then he leaned in closer to me until our faces were about a foot apart. "It would have been an easier answer." He smiled and closed his eyes slowly, leaning in closer.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said and leaned away. I pushed him back softly and he opened his eyes again. "That would have been a lie."

"Hmmm," he sighed. Then he sat upright and looked down at his lap. "It doesn't have to be," he mumbled quietly, but I could still hear him.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said softly.

Just then, a strong breeze picked up and blew my hair behind me. It gave me goose bumps, since it was kind of cold.

"Are you cold, Michiru-sama?" Hiratsuka asked.

"A little. But we should probably head back home. I have a book I want you to read over."

"Sure," he said. But he took off his jacket anyway. "But in the mean time, you should wear this." He slipped it up my arms and onto my body. I could still feel his left over heat on the jacket. It made me feel calm and at peace. We both stood up and shook out the blanket. Then we walked home.

When we arrived back at my flat, I went and grabbed the book for his studies. I handed him _Society and Today: A Quick Look into Sociology_.  
"Here, I think this might be an interesting one," I said as I handed it to him. He gazed into my eyes, longingly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I…," he stopped and took the book. "How long have you known Ayo?" He looked up at me, concerned.

"Huh? Ayo?" I paused to think. "We were in the same class in high school, so maybe for a few years. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He paused and there was a moment of silence. "Do you know many other guys?" he asked, again concerned.

"Are you jealous, Hiratsuka-kun?"

"Uhn." His face turned a slight shade of red. "No," he said quickly and walked to his bedroom. He shut the door.

I was puzzled for a moment and shook it off. I started preparing an afternoon snack. When I finished eating, I decided to check on Hiratsuka. I opened his door slightly and spoke through the gap.

"Hiratsuka-kun, can I come in?"

"Yes," he replied.

I opened the door all the way and stepped in. I walked up behind him as he was reading at his desk.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm not and never was interested in dating Ayo. He's just a friend whom I've known for a few years. That's all," I spoke, gently. He turned to me and grinned slightly.

"Have you ever been romantically involved with anyone?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I'm twenty years old, Hiratsuka-kun. Odds are for people my age to have some sort of previous romantic affiliation." He looked disappointed. "But I'm not involved with anyone right now. I'm too focused on training you." That made him appear more content.

"You'll have to tell me about your past sometime, Michiru-sama. You seem like you have a lot of experience." I blushed at this comment and took my hand off his shoulder. I decided to change the subject.

"How's the reading going?"

"Good. It is very interesting, just like you said. Thank you," he said cheerfully. "But I may need a study break soon." He smiled his wry smile again.

My heart quickened and I blushed. That made him chuckle a little. He closed the book and stood up. I reflexively stepped back a few steps. I realized how tall he was, probably a little over six feet.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "That old sitcom that we were watching the other day is on at this time." He led me excitedly over to the television and plopped down on the sofa. "Michiru-sama," he said and patted the seat next to him. I couldn't help but smile at how thrilled he seemed. I sat next to him and he turned on the TV.

We watched TV for a couple of hours. Then I started getting hungry for dinner.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. "I'm a little hungry."

"Can we have pizza?" he asked. I was stunned for a second.

"Pizza? Yeah, sure."

"Great!" He grinned. "I read about it in the sociology book you gave me and I wanted to try it."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. He looked confused.

"Is that funny?"

"No I'm just a little surprised that's what you requested. I'll go order it right away." I called the nearest pizza place and ordered a classic margherita pizza.

We ate some pizza and he went back to studying. I decided to read and relax for a little while. As I was engrossed in my book, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and was startled to see him all of a sudden standing in my doorway.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he said and laughed a little.

I laughed nervously, "No, it's okay."

He came closer to me and sat on the edge of my bed where I was reading.

"I'm getting tired. I think I will turn in for the night," he said.

"Okay. I think I will too."

"Michiru-sama, I'm afraid to ask this but," he started. "Can I sleep in your bed again tonight?" Then he smirked and added, "I promise I'll behave this time."

"Uh, sure, I guess that's fine."

"Good," he said calmly, but leaned in closer. He looked at me with hungry eyes and extended his hand. The tips of his fingers caressed my hair and the side of my face. I blushed, which made his wry smile appear again.

"You have to stop doing that," I said shyly.

"Why? I think it's cute when you turn all pink."

I breathed out a laugh.

"What? Don't you like this?" he said as he cupped his hand around the back of my neck.

My heartbeat quickened and I grew hot.

"Uh, no, I mean, I like it. It's just that it's very forward." I looked down. Then I tried to get up but he stopped me. He took his other hand and grabbed my arm to sit me back down again.

"Uh!" I said, a little alarmed.

"Come here. Don't be scared," he said calmly. He smiled slightly and leaned his face in towards mine.

"Hiratsuka-kun! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" he pulled back. His face looked confused. "I wanted to kiss you." His eyes filled with disappointment.

"I don't think we're there yet," I said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We've only known each other for three days," I tried to explain.

"So? Cats can be very affectionate creatures. Some can warm up to you very quickly," he said and grinned.

"Yes, but you're not a cat anymore."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." He let go. "It just feels like I've known you for a long time."

There was a minute of silence. I broke it by saying, "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah," he said simply. "I will take my bath." Then he hurried out the room. I wondered if he was upset or just disappointed.

I figured there was nothing I could do so I turned off the light and tried to fall asleep. I eventually did, but not for long. It must have been about twenty minutes of rest until I was woken up by a sudden scream coming from the bathroom. I jolted up in bed.

"MICHIRU-SAMA!" I heard Hiratsuka scream.

I rushed out of my room and into the bathroom. There was Hiratsuka standing in the corner of the bathroom, pale as a ghost. He clutched his towel thrown hastily around himself, and looked at me in sheer terror. I glanced around the bathroom for any signs of danger. There appeared to be nothing.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the side of the bathtub. There was a little black spider crawling down the side of it. It seemed as terrified as Hiratsuka.

"The spider?" I asked. And he nodded.

I laughed a little. "It's okay. It won't hurt you." I went to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a cup and a newspaper that was lying on the table. Then I hurried into the bathroom and trapped the spider in the cup, slipped the newspaper underneath it, and put it outside. When the spider was gone, Hiratsuka ran to me and swung his arms around my body into a hug. He clung to me and forgot to hold his towel up, which was slowly slipping.

"Hiratsuka-kun. It's okay," I said reassuringly. "It's gone." I tried to reach for the edge of the towel to keep it from falling to the floor. He let go of me and realized what I was trying to do. He quickly hoisted the towel back into place.

"Sorry, Michiru-sama," he said and tucked in the corner. "Thank you!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" I asked.

He didn't answer but looked sheepishly down at his feet. I giggled again. He made an uncomfortable moan. "They're gross, Michiru-sama." Then he looked up, seemingly alarmed. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay. I only fell asleep for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry. I should have dealt with it myself."

"No, no. Really, it's okay."

He grabbed me, clinging to me again. I could feel his heartbeat still beating rapidly from the scare.

"I'm just really don't like spiders," he said in my ear.

"I don't either but I don't mind them."

He pulled back and looked at me curiously.

"What are you afraid of, Michiru-sama?" he asked.

"Uh," I stammered. I tried to think of what I was afraid of. But nothing was coming to mind. "I don't know. I don't really like driving in traffic."

He laughed aloud.

"No I mean, what really terrifies you?"

I thought hard for a moment. Then I remembered something that happened a few years ago.

My dad was a doctor and had his own practice in Tokyo. Occasionally he would get a drug addict who would ask for a prescription for an addictive pain medication. He usually dealt with them well and was able to turn them away or send them elsewhere. But one time a patient came in, who wasn't emotionally stable, and threatened him with a gun when he wouldn't write a prescription for Oxycontin. Luckily a nurse walking by overheard the situation and phoned the police. The police came and took the man away but it was all sheer luck that the nurse had walked by at the right time. Ever since, it made me realize how fragile things were and that you can lose a loved one at any moment.

"I guess I'm afraid of losing my loved ones," I replied.

Hiratsuka looked at me, a little surprised. Then his eyes looked at me warmly. "Michiru-sama," he said meaningfully. Then he smiled a sweet smile. "That's a very sweet thing to say."

"Well it's the truth," I said matter-of-factly.

"Shall we go to sleep now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm tired."

We both climbed into bed. I tried to keep a little distance from him, but he pulled me closer to me. I tugged away ever so slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. But he noticed I was further away and pulled me again closer to him. I inched away every few minutes.

"Michiru," he said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "-sama," he added. Then he paused and looked at me. And I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I said, knowing he was offended that I didn't want to snuggle with him.

"Are you pulling away from me?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he said, "Do you not want to cuddle?"

"I just want to sleep, that's all," I said, carefully choosing my words.

"You can't sleep next to me?" he said, sounding hurt.

"Well, yes, but," I stammered. "I'm just–"

"Do you not trust me?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No! I do. I just want to sleep alone tonight."

His face expression turned hurt. "Do you want me to leave?" His eyes looked sad.

"No! It's okay! I really don't mind. I just wanted a little bit of space." But he still seemed uncertain and hurt. "Really! It's okay!" I said and grabbed his arm closest to me and wrapped it around my waist from behind. Then I pulled him closer behind me.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," he said, still concerned.

"I do want to," I said trying to sound believable.

"It's alright if you don't." Then he started to pull away.

"No I do want to cuddle, I'm just nervous."

"Michiru," he said, calmly. "Don't be nervous." Then he smiled sweetly. "I want you to feel comfortable around me. We can go at what ever pace you want." Then he began to caress my cheek. I thought he would stop there, but he continued his hand down my neck and to my shoulder and then down the inside of my arm where it was most sensitive. It sent shivers through my body. My heart started to beat faster.

He was doing it again. He was pretending to be all innocent, and then would use that to get away with doing something a little more intimate. I knew cats were sly but I didn't know he would be this calculating.

He looked down at my arm and noticed goose bumps.

"Are you cold, Michiru-sama?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I tried to say calmly.

"If you're cold, I can warm you." Then he paused and turned defensive. "Only if you want to." But then he leaned in and smiled wryly and added, "But I'd do a good job."

I blushed and he smirked.

"Michiru, if you would trust me, this could be really fun," he said, and I noticed the drop of honorifics again.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Hiratsuka-kun, but I'm really tired and just want to sleep," I said firmly, but calmly.

His smirk fell off his face and he said, "Of course, Michiru-sama." He smiled slightly, looking a little disappointed. "If that is what you wish."

We both lied down and kept a little distance as we went to fall asleep. But I noticed, though half sleeping, that he had slowly inched his way closer to me until our bodies were touching again.

 **Author's Note:**

I am thinking about doing a chapter from Hiratsuka's perspective. I'm not sure though. If you're interested, I'm putting up a pole shortly and you can voice your opinion. :) Thank's for reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

I woke up to a warm sensation on my neck. Hiratsuka's face was buried into the side of it, as he was fast asleep. I was lying on my back and his body was half on top of mine. I noticed his breathing was slow and relaxed.

I gently shifted myself out from underneath him, trying not to wake him up. But he moaned in annoyance.

"Michiru-sama, don't get up," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"This is so nice." He pulled me close again and breathed in deeply. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then he traced his hand up my side. Slightly alarmed, I pulled away and jumped out of bed.

"Come on, Hiratsuka-kun. We have to get up to start the day. I have a good book for today's lesson," I said cheerfully.

He moaned again and turned away, annoyed.

I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He followed me out after a few minutes and stood behind me as I filled the coffee maker. Then I felt his arms pull me toward him from behind. He buried his face in my neck, as it was when we were sleeping.

"I want to sleep like this for a few more hours," he said.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I said, slightly annoyed. "Wake up. We have stuff to do. Maybe you should try coffee again. I'll make it better this time."

"No, I hate coffee," he protested.

"Trust me, it will be really good."

He looked at me unsurely. "Well okay, if you promise."

He went out into the dining room and sat down. I continued making toast and coffee and then joined him when I was finished. He scowled as I set the coffee mug in front of him.

"Trust me," I said again, reassuringly. He didn't touch the coffee until we had both finished the toast and I was on my last sip.

"I don't really want it," Hiratsuka said.

"Please just try it once more. And if you don't like it you don't have to drink it again," I bargained.

"Okay." He brought the mug to his mouth. Then he paused and gave me a wry grin. "What do I get out of it?"

I blushed. "Hiratsuka-kun!" I scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. Never mind." Then he took a sip. He swirled it around in his mouth and looked thoughtful. Then he swallowed and looked at me. I didn't realize but I must have been leaning in expectantly.

He laughed. "Are you eager for my response?" he asked.

I leaned away.

"This doesn't taste anything like the coffee I had last time," he said.

"I told you! I put in some other things so it wasn't just plain. You can add lots of different flavors to make it taste good."

"Then why are you drinking it like that? Isn't it terrible?" He looked disgusted at my black coffee.

"I'm used to it. I like it strong."

He shrugged, not understanding. Then he changed the subject.

"What book do you have for me today?"

"Let me get it." I grabbed the book from my room and went back into the dining room area. I handed him a novel called _Sea Breeze_. It was about a boy who sails out into the ocean on a tiny rowboat looking for his mother who was lost at sea. He later realizes that the only way he can see her again is to feel her in his heart. Last night's topic about fear and losing loved ones reminded me of this book that I read when I was little.

Hiratsuka looked at the cover. The front had a beautiful picture of the ocean.

"Where is this? Where did all the water come from?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, puzzled. "Oh you mean the ocean? Have you never been to the beach before?"

"The beach?" he said.

I took the book out of his hands and put it down on the table.

"I think this one needs some background experience before you can read it," I said.

The beach was my favorite place. I loved the ocean and the way it felt on my skin and the color it was. If he didn't know what the ocean was, I would have to show him that day.

"Do you have a bathing suit?" I asked.

"I thought humans bathe in the nude," he replied.

I laughed. "Okay we'll have to stop by a clothing store first." He gave me a puzzled look.

I took him to the store and bought a cheap swimsuit and then headed to the beach. It was a nice day and there were quite a few people there.

His eyes widened in amazement.

"What is this?" he said, bewildered.

"This is the beach. And that," I pointed, "is the ocean."

He bent down and felt some sand in his hands.

"It's so soft," he said. "And warm."

I led him to the bathrooms to change into his new bathing suit. In the meantime, I changed into my own. I finished before he did and waited by the men's bathroom. When he came out, I was taken aback by how defined his body was. He looked so fit and agile.

"Did I put this on alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, it looks very good."

Then he looked at me up and down and he blushed. "Michiru-sama!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're practically," he paused and his face turned redder. "You're not wearing your clothes," he said shyly.

"This is my bathing suit, or swimsuit," I explained.

He looked away, embarrassed. "You shouldn't dress like that in public. When it's with just me, I don't mind but," and his voice trailed off.

"Everyone is wearing swimsuits," I said.

He looked around at the beach and the people playing in the sand and swimming in the water. Then he looked at me, shocked.

"This is such a strange custom," he said. "First you make so much effort to cover yourselves, and then you have places like this. I don't understand."

I laughed a little and led him onto the wet part of the sand where some children were building sand castles.

"When the sand is wet," I explained, "you can mold it into different shapes, like those children there. Building little castles made of sand is a popular thing to do at the beach."

"It looks so fun! Michiru-sama, can we build one?"

"Sure! Maybe in a minute though. I want to show you my favorite part."

I let him observe the water, not knowing how his cat instincts would respond.

"Are you afraid of the water?" I asked.

He didn't answer and stared at the vast ocean.

I let him watch as I stepped into the oncoming waves. I smiled as they splashed my feet, cooling them down from the hot sand. I walked deeper into the waves until they were up to my thighs.

"Michiru-sama!" Hiratsuka called. I turned around and saw him surprised and worried. I smiled and motioned for him to follow. He hesitantly stepped into the water until it was brushing the tops of his feat. He jumped a bit at the cold and wetness but then continued when he saw me move further into the sea.

I was far enough that the water reached my shoulders if a strong wave came in. The tips of my hair were already wet. I turned around and saw Hiratsuka not far behind. He looked at me a little worried but not terrified. He struggled to get closer as a fresh wave pushed him back. He continued forward until he reached me.

"Michiru-sama, I trust you but are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course. Just follow me and you'll be fine." I smiled to ease his nerves. He relaxed a bit. I grabbed his hand and led him a little further inward. I stopped when I could swim without me feet touching the bottom. Then I let my body float on my back as the waves gently tossed me. The sensation was so soothing.

Hiratsuka was still standing upright, since he was taller than me and his feet could still touch the ground. He came up to the side of me so we were perpendicular.

"Michiru-sama," he said.

I swam upright again to face him.

"Isn't it beautiful and relaxing?" I asked dreamily.

"I'm still afraid that maybe you'll be carried out so far that you can't get back," he said, worriedly.

"It's okay. I know the limits."

He grabbed my hand, still not at ease.

It was too hard to tread water and hold his hand at the same time so I said, "You can carry me if you want. I'm lighter in the water," I said.

"You're pretty light out of the water too," he added.

He put one arm in the crook of my legs and the other behind my back. I put my arm that was on his side around his shoulders and we stayed like that for a few minutes in silence.

"It is relaxing," he said softly, breaking the silence. We could hear the sound of children playing and yelling to each other on the beach mixed with the sounds of waves and the seagulls calling to each other above us.

Hiratsuka was carrying me facing the waves. A fairly strong wave picked up and pushed me toward him a few inches. Compared to the water, the warm touch of his skin was pleasant and I felt completely at ease. I rested my head against his shoulder. He smiled

"This is a wonderful place," he said. "I'm still a little nervous but I think it's magnificently beautiful." He looked down at me contently. Then I let go and started swimming around him.

"You should try swimming," I said.

"I don't think I know how."

"It's okay. You can still touch the ground here. Try lifting your feet."

He did and paddled for a few moments and stopped. He looked scared and worried. But he tried again. I showed him how to keep himself floating using his arms. After many tries he was able to swim short distances and was beginning to like it. He was actually smiling happily and keeping up with me.

After some time, we swam back to shore and built sand castles. He seemed to be enjoying himself when he added moats and other safety features to his pretend fortress. When it was past lunchtime, I suggested we get something to eat. We stopped at an ice cream stand and bought two cones.

"It's dripping on your hands, Michiru-sama," Hiratsuka said.

"Huh?" I looked down and there was a trail of ice cream making its way down my fingers.

"It's okay," he said and he bent down to lick the ice cream of my hand.

"Hiratsuka-kun!" I said a little shocked.

"What? I was just cleaning you. It's what cats do," he said nonchalantly.

I was going to remind him he wasn't a cat anymore. But I didn't. It would be a progression for him to fully learn to be human and would take time. Though it still almost made me blush when I realized I could still feel the wetness he left on my fingers.

After the ice cream, we decided to head home. The first thing I wanted to do was take a bath to get rid of all the sand. When I was done, I drained the water and dried myself off. Then I put the towel around my body and brushed my hair. As I was brushing, the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Hiratsuka walked in.

"Hiratsuka-kun!" I scolded. "What are you doing? You're supposed to knock!"

"Sorry, Michiru-sama."

"I'm not even dressed yet."  
He cocked his head, seemingly confused. "But you were practically naked at the beach earlier."

"That's different," I started to say.

"In fact," he continued, "you're more covered up right now with your towel than you were then."

"Hiratsuka-kun, please. I would like some privacy."

"But Michiru-sama," he pleaded. Then he grabbed me by the waist from behind. "You even let me hold you then."

I sighed, not knowing how to explain. I finished brushing my hair out as he was still holding on to me.

"Hiratsuka-kun, is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer, but continued his hold on me. "Hiratsuka-kun, why are you acting so…" I paused, trying to find the right word. But he didn't let me finish.

"Everyone was staring at you," he blurted out. He let go of his hold and I turned around to face him.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You were…" he started.

"Hiratsuka-kun, are you…" I paused when a moment of realization hit me. "You're being jealous again," I said, with a smile creeping up on my face.

"What? No." He looked embarrassed.

"Yes. Yes you are," I was practically grinning.

"Why is it so funny?" he asked, confused and a little upset.

"No, it's not funny. It's kind of cute, actually. It means you really care about me."

There was silence for a few moments.

"You were really beautiful when you were wearing your bathing suit," he said. He blushed a bright red when he said so.

"Thank you, Hiratsuka-kun," I said meaningfully.

He stepped back and averted his eyes from me to the floor.

"May I bathe now?" he asked. Then he looked up with a curious expression. "Also, I just realized that I haven't started on the book yet. I'll get to that as soon as I finish."

I let him bathe and go to his studies. In the meantime, I entertained myself by watching some TV and having a snack. When I got bored, I decided to go for a short walk. I passed by Hiratsuka's room to peak in but didn't disturb him, since he seemed very engrossed in the novel. I closed the door quietly and took a stroll around a few blocks.

When I came back to the apartment, I opened the door. Hiratsuka was sitting on the couch and he got up immediately and rushed over to me. He had a look of terror on his face. But seemed relieved when he pulled me into a hug.

"Michiru-sama! Where were you?" he said.

"Sorry, I went for a walk. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I thought something terrible happened!"

"I'm so sorry for worrying you," I said apologetically.

"I know that I should trust you to take care of yourself, but I just can't help but want to protect you." He put his hand around the back of my head and bent down to be eye level with me. He stood there staring at my face for a long time, taking it in. Then he let out a sigh and pulled me into another embrace.

"I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you," he said.

He felt warm and being so close to him made me feel at ease. He felt like home. He buried his face in my hair. We stood like that for a few moments. I took in the feeling and tried to memorize it. Then he let go and pulled my arm, leading me to his room.

"I finished the book, Michiru-sama," he said excitedly.

"Really? Already?" I knew the book was short but not short enough to read in a few hours. Apparently, it was.

He handed me back the novel, but the cover page was torn off.

"Hiratsuka-kun, what did you do?"

"I'm saving it. I think the picture is beautiful." He pointed to the wall where it was hastily hung up with tape. "I want to look at it while I study and remember the time we spent together at the beach."

I was a little annoyed that he ruined the book without telling me, but I was also a bit flattered. And that made me smile.

 **Author's Note:**

Don't forget to favorite the story so you can check back easily when there's a new chapter! :D I hope you're enjoying it. I"m getting ideas for Hiratsuka's chapter. But if you have ideas of your own, message me or write a review. I'm interested in hearing what you want to read about!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

The next day I was woken up by Hiratsuka nudging me.

"Michiru-sama, I have a surprise for you," he said in my ear.

I sat up and checked the clock.

"What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out later today."

"Uh, okay." I didn't know what he was talking about but I went along with it.

We had breakfast and he studied a bit. Then I ran some errands and still wondered what the surprise would be. He hadn't mentioned it since that morning. We watched some TV in the afternoon and I brought it up again.

"Hiratsuka-kun, what's the surprise exactly?"

"You'll find out soon."

"When will that be?"

"Later," he said, simply and continued watching TV.

When the show was over he turned to me and asked, "Do you have a nice dress?"

"Yes, I think so. Why?"

"Nothing. You'll need it later though."

"Does it have to do with the surprise?" I wondered aloud.

"I can't tell you," he said mischievously, then turned to me and gave me a wry grin.

Around five o'clock, he got up from the sofa and turned the TV off.

"Okay, Michiru-sama, time to change."

"You mean into the dress?"  
He smiled wryly again. "Exactly."

I went to my room and changed, still wondering what the surprise was. I figured he was taking me somewhere, like a fancy restaurant or something. I was about to open the door of my bedroom, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Hiratsuka called through the door. Had he locked it? "The surprise is going to need some preparation. Can you entertain yourself in there for another hour or two?"

"Another hour or two?!" I said.

"Yes. I promise it will be worth it," he answered.

"Well, okay," I said unsurely. I checked my email and surfed the web for an hour or so. Then I heard the door unlock and open. I turned around about to ask why he went so far as to lock my door. But then I saw Hiratsuka standing in the doorway wearing a nice suit. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"While you were sleeping, I went shopping for the surprise." He smiled a proud smile.

"Are you ready for me now?"

"Yes." He led me into the living room. The lights were off and the room was entirely illuminated by the light of candles. In the dining room, the table had candles as well.

"Sit here," he said and pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you, Hiratsuka-kun."

He went into the kitchen and came out with a platter of food.

"These are the appetizers," he said. On the platter were slices of cheese, apples, and bread next to a square of honeycomb and some grapes.

I looked at him, impressed.

"Hiratsuka-kun, this is very fancy."

He didn't say anything but instead just smiled like he already knew. We ate the appetizers and he went back into the kitchen and came out with another platter with a cover on it. But I noticed he looked less confident all of a sudden. He looked at me sheepishly as he set it down on the table.

"I don't know how to use the oven yet," he sighed and looked down. "But I still tried my best to make this a nice dinner for you." He unveiled the platter and on it was a classic margherita pizza. I was confused for a moment and looked at him.

"Well," he said, "The best I could do was order something, so I figured I'd go with pizza, since it's the only thing I know how to order."

I tried to hold in my laughter.

"No, no, it's fine," I said, grinning too much. "This looks wonderful. In fact, if you want, we can just pretend you made it."

"Really?" he said, and looked up at me smiling hopefully.

"Of course. I'm sure you could make a pizza with this level of quality."

He looked satisfied and we ate the pizza. When it came time for dessert, he excused himself from the table to go get it.

From the kitchen I heard him cry out, "Damn! I forgot the wine!" He came out to the dining room area and put an expensive bottle of wine on the table.

I looked at it skeptically. "Hiratsuka-kun," I said with slight annoyance in my voice, "where did you get the money for all this exactly?"

"I got it from the academy. They send money to us in the mail," he said smiling confidently.

"Uh, Hiratsuka-kun, that money is for your studies, like buying books or taking field trips and things like that."

"Yes, well," he started and paused to think, "I thought it would be nice if I could show my appreciation. I think it's worth it."  
"How much money did you spend just for this dinner?" I asked, hesitant for the response.

"Um," he said and laughed nervously, "I thought you wouldn't ask me such a question because it seems like it might be a rude thing to bring up."

"Hiratsuka-kun," I prompted him, getting more annoyed.

"Well, I believe it was a little over 65,000 yen," he said quietly.

"What!? Hiratsuka-kun! That money is–" I started to say, but then he covered my mouth with his hand. Then he leaned in close to my face.

"Michiru-sama, please try to enjoy the dinner. I really worked hard for this. There's nothing we can do now since the money has already been spent. So maybe consider it a learning experience for becoming human." He smiled optimistically.

"I'll give you learning experience on…" I mumbled angrily through his hand.

"I can pay you back later, if you want. I have to start working anyway right?" he added playfully. He removed his hand. "Please try not to think about it and enjoy the evening."

He smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but not feel mad anymore. He did work really hard.

"Here, have some wine," he offered and poured a glass. It was Italian wine, most likely imported straight from Italy. Why did he have such expensive taste? "It will help you forget about how expensive it is," he said jokingly.

I sighed since what was done was done. At least the money was put towards something nice. I took a sip of the wine. It had the perfect balance of sweet and bitter.

"This is nice wine," I said.

"Have some more," Hiratsuka smiled and filled my glass back to full. I frowned since I hadn't even finished the first glass.

"Hiratsuka-kun, it's polite when serving wine to refill the glass only after the person has finished all of the first one. That way they can tell how much they've been drinking."

"Oh sorry, Michiru-sama. I'm just getting carried away. I want you to enjoy everything. Which reminds me, I forgot to bring out the dessert."

He returned with two small glasses of green tea ice cream. It was so delicious that I almost completely forgot about the money. When we finished the ice cream, we sat at the table and continued to drink the wine.

"I never knew what the big deal was about wine," Hiratsuka said, "but now I think I get it. I feel so relaxed."

"Yeah, just be careful not to drink too much or you'll get sick," I warned. "In fact, maybe we should put it away." The two of us had finished more than half of it already. I was also starting to feel lightheaded from it.

"Really?" he looked at me disappointedly. "It makes me feel so at ease though. And I'm glad you're my company."

"I'm actually kind of surprised you even like wine," I said.

"I don't really. Not the taste at least. I was just putting up with it to fit in with the scene. But now I really enjoy the feeling it gives me." He leaned in towards me. And I instinctively leaned back. "I feel invincible."

"Yeah well, keep in mind, it's just the wine."

He got up from his chair and walked over to mine. He pulled my chair to face him and put his arms on the back of it on either side of me, pinning me in.

"But I always feel this way around you, Michiru-sama. I just hide it better," he said gently.

"Hiratsuka-kun, are you drunk?" I asked. I knew that it was probably his first time having alcohol but I didn't realize his tolerance would be this low.

"Is that what this feeling is called?" he said. "I like it." He smiled and leaned in closer. "Are you drunk, Michiru-sama?" I could smell the wine on his breath.

"No, I feel it maybe just a little."

"You should have more then." He pulled away and poured more wine in my glass.

"No, Hiratsuka-kun. I think both of us should stop and get some rest." I tried to get him to put the bottle down, but he kept it out of my reach.

"Not until you finish the glass. It would be a shame to waste it since it was so expensive."

"Hiratsuka-kun, pour it back. I don't want any more. I'm getting tired."

"Yes, maybe some rest is a good idea," he said and paused. Then he looked at me and his wry smile slipped onto his face. "Especially since I'll get to sleep close to you."

I felt a little worried at that moment.

"Maybe we should let the effects wear off first before we start getting ready for bed, though," I tried to say. But he wasn't listening.

"Michiru-sama," he said and grabbed my arms and pulled me off the chair. He held me close to him and my heart started pounding. I couldn't tell if I was just nervous or actually afraid of him at that moment. "What do you think of me?" he asked. His voice was calm but firm.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I started to say. Then he backed me up against the wall and locked me in with his arms. "Hiratsuka-kun, what are you doing?"

"I need to know how you think of me," he stated simply.

"What do you mean? You're my student," I said.

"I don't mean that. I know there's something more between us. I need to know if you feel the same way about me."

"Hiratsuka-kun, like I said before, things like that come with time," I tried to say calmly.

He pinned me to the wall with his body. His face inches from mine. My eyes widened in shock. I tried to push him away but he was stronger and put more force against me. His face remained neutral despite my struggling. Then he stroked his lips against the base of my neck. Slowly, he let them glide across my skin to just below my ear and whispered, "I won't let you go until I get the answer I'm looking for."

He removed one hand from the wall and slowly slipped it around my waist. He pulled me even closer to him.

"Hiratsuka-kun, stop it!," I said. I uselessly struggled some more.

"No. I know it's true. I just want to hear you say it," he said softly in a low, smooth voice.

"Say what?" I said, getting frustrated.

He smiled wryly. "Are you playing clueless? Or should I give you a hint?" he asked playfully. Before I could answer, he started kissing my neck passionately. Then he migrated toward my lips.

"Hiratsuka-kun, really! Stop!" I tried again pushing him away with my arms. When that didn't work, I was left with no option. I kneed him just below the belt.

"UHG!" he grunted. He stepped back a few steps and keeled over a bit.

"Sorry," I said, feeling bad, "I didn't know what to do." He looked up at me shocked. I was so confused and overwhelmed by the situation that tears welled up in my eyes. "What were you thinking?" I said.

He snapped out of the drunken haze. "Michiru-sama, forgive me. I couldn't control myself," he apologized. He was able to stand up all the way. "It's just hard not to get carried away." He grunted again, feeling an aftershock of pain. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Wine can do that to you."

There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Do you want some water? Or maybe some coffee?" I offered.

He laughed, a little embarrassed. "No, I think I'll be fine. Did I hurt you?"

"What? No, I just got scared."

"Michiru-sama," he said with a sigh, and seemed disappointed in himself. He reached his hand out and gently placed it on the side of my face. He looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

Then his face twisted and he stepped back. He sat back into a chair and held his stomach.

"Michiru-sama, I don't feel well," he groaned.

"I think you had too much wine. It's okay. It'll pass," I said, hoping he wouldn't need to throw up.

I led him into the kitchen and had him drink some water. Then I helped him into bed. He fell asleep quickly, right when his head touched the pillow. I went back into the kitchen to clean up a bit and mentally prepared myself for the hangover he was going to have the next day.

I set out some pain medication on the kitchen counter and decided we'd have eggs for breakfast the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Player

Day 6:

When I fell asleep next to him, he was sleeping like a log. He barely moved and I had to shove him over to the other side of the bed to make room for myself. But when I woke up, he had his arms grasped tightly around my body, still sound asleep.

I looked at the clock and noted it was eight in the morning. I wanted to get up but his hold around me was too strong. I tried prying his arms off, but that didn't work. Although he was slender, he was surprisingly muscular.

I was able to turn around and face him. His sleeping face was so peaceful and relaxed. I wanted to wake him, but I felt bad ruining his sleep. But I did so anyway.

"Hiratsuka-kun," I whispered. "Hiratsuka-kun, wake up." I nudged him with my hand.

"Good morning, Michiru-sama," he whispered still half asleep.

"Can you let go for a minute? I want to get up now."

"No," he said simply.

"Hiratsuka-kun."

"Michiru-sama, this is so nice. Please, don't make me ruin it." He didn't open his eyes once. "And why the rush? It's so early. Can't we cuddle some more?"

There wasn't anything that important that I wanted to do that day, so I turned around and let him hold me longer. I fell asleep again and woke up a few hours later. He was still holding me the same.

"Okay Hiratsuka-kun, we should really get up now," I said.

"Hmmm," he was still halfway in dreamland. "No."

"Hirat– ugh, suka– ugh," I said in between struggles to get out of his grasp.

"Ugh, fine, if you insist," he said and let go. I practically fell out of bed because of the force I was using and his sudden release.

He laughed a little and sat up.

"Michiru-sama," he giggled, "are you okay?"

I just gave him a look and got up. He laughed more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to– ugh, my head," he groaned in pain.

"That's probably because of a little hangover."

"Oh yeah. The wine." His smile dropped. "About last night Michiru–"

"No, it's fine! It was a lovely dinner!" I tried to change the topic to what happened before the wine. "Even though it was out of our budget."

He laughed again. "Yeah sorry about that. And I'm sorry I got out of hand. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No really. It's fine. Don't worry. Let's just forget about it."

He looked embarrassed and then started giggling again. "But you should have seen the look on your face when I told you how expensive it was."

I gave him a look of playful annoyance. I wasn't that upset about the money anymore.

I left the room and fetched the headache pills I set out last night. I had Hiratsuka take two and have breakfast.

Some Days Later:

It had been two weeks since I started teaching Hiratsuka. And we had grown quite close. But we were definitely still on teacher-student terms. I was so proud of him for learning so much already in such a short time. One morning, Hiratsuka was studying and I was reading in the kitchen when the phone rang. I answered and it was Professor Shion from the academy.

"Michiru-san? I have some great news for you," he said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"I got your report you sent in the mail about Hiratsuka's progress and I have to say, I am very impressed. The other students waiting for teachers are requesting to study with you, Michiru-san."

"Wow, really?" I couldn't believe it. Word must spread around fast there.

"Yes, and I tried to calm them, saying that I would ask you if you were willing to take on another student."

I paused and pondered the question. Another student would mean one more animal pretending to be "innocent" and spending too much money on expensive wine as a present for me. I laughed to myself imaging it. Just then, Hiratsuka entered the kitchen with the book he was studying in his hand. He looked as if he was going to ask me a question about his studies when he noticed I was on the phone. So he waited patiently to ask me his question until I was finished.

"Umm, sure! I can do that," I responded to Professor Shion.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it, Michiru-san. I will tell the students right away. That might calm them down for a while. Do you have a preference on which type of animal you would like to tutor?"

I looked at Hiratsuka still waiting for me to finish talking on the phone. We made eye contact shortly and he cocked his head, his eyes filling with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. I will have to speak with Hiratsuka about it as well." Hearing his name, Hiratsuka shifted his position and became less patient, wanting to know what this phone call was about.

"Of course. How about the two of you stop by the academy sometime in the next few days and we can figure out the details," Shion offered.

"Sounds great! I will let him know." I looked at Hiratsuka and smiled. His expression looked even more curious now.

"Alright then. I will be expecting you soon. Until then, good luck with your teaching and keep up the good work!"

"Thank you, Professor Shion. It means a lot coming from you! See you soon!" I hung up the phone and turned toward the expectant-looking kitty waiting to be filled in. I grinned widely and shared the news.

"Professor Shion says that the other animals in the academy are requesting to study with me because you've progressed so much in such a short time. So he asked if I'd be willing to take on a second student! What do you think?"

Hiratsuka looked at me, looking even more perplexed than before. He scratched the back of his neck and looked toward the floor.

"Another student? Would they be living here with us?" he asked.

"Well, yes, most likely."

He stood there silently, thinking to himself for a few moments.

"No," he said simply, and left the room.

"What? Hiratsuka-kun!" I said, taken aback. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What do you mean 'no'? What's wrong?"

"I don't want another animal here. I like it just the two of us together," he answered, pouting a little. His expression was so much like a child's that I giggled.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. You can have a companion." I smiled trying to get him excited about the situation.

"I already have a companion. I have you," he stated matter-of-factly and turned to leave again.

"Hiratsuka-kun, please just think about it for a bit. It will be fun. You can have someone to study with. And you can share your experiences with him, since it will be another animal going through the same things as you. And maybe you teach him some things, since you will be more experienced."

He thought about it for a few more moments. Then he looked at me and studied my face.

"You look so happy about this, Michiru-sama." He sighed. "I guess, if you say it will be good, then I can believe you." He smiled a bit.

"That's the spirit!" I grinned. "Professor Shion asked us to stop by the academy and get to know the student before we take him home. Shall we go tomorrow?"

"So soon?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He sighed and agreed. I knew it would be kind of strange for him at first. But he'll get used to the idea and it won't be as bad as he thinks. I mean, I will still be his teacher. Nothing can change that.

The next day, I noticed his behavior was a little different. He was still in the habit of sleeping next to me, and last night I noticed that he clung to me tighter than usual. And he rarely studied in a different room. It was like he was attached to me by a string, not being more than ten feet away from me at all times.

 _Someone has attachment issues_ , I thought to myself and sighed.

"I'm going to get the mail from the mailbox," I said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," he chimed and put his book down, following me out the door cheerily. I rolled my eyes. He was being so obvious.

"Hiratsuka-kun, just because we're getting a new student doesn't mean that we are going to drift apart or anything. You don't have to worry about that."

"I know," he said with a smile that seemed over imposed. "I just want to come with you, that's all."

"Sure," I mumbled to myself and headed out toward the mailbox.

As we were walking, he asked me a question that had also been on my mind. "So when the new student comes, where will he be sleeping?"

"I was going to ask you about that too," I started to answer. "As a teacher, I don't want to show favoritism. So maybe the two of you can sleep in your room. There's another mattress in the storage that I can dig out for him. And you can use the one that's already in your room, that you never use." I caught a glance of Hiratsuka's sulky look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

I unlocked the mailbox and pulled out the letters I had. Some were just advertisements but there were a couple bills and a letter from my mom.

"Well, we can decide what to do when we meet him. Maybe he will be more on the independent side and will want his own room. So you sleeping in my room might be what he would prefer anyway," I said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, I hope so."

We took a car chauffeured by the academy to the campus building. The driver dropped us off at the front and we walked towards the administration building. Professor Shion was waiting for us inside his office there.

"Michiru-san, Hiratsuka-san, I'm glad you are here. I chose a very specific student that would benefit greatly from studying with you," Shion greeted. "Come with me and you can meet him."

We followed Shion to a waiting room where there were several students there. "Kokatsuna-san?" Shion called. A beautiful, elegant man stood up from one of the chairs. He was dressed very traditionally and had long, flowing silver hair. "Kokatsuna-san, this is your new professor Michiru and her student Hiratsuka. Would you introduce yourself?"

He looked to be in his mid twenties and was slender and tall. When he moved, it was like he was moving through water, his movements being fluid and graceful. He bowed to each of us and introduced himself.

"Michiru-sensei, Hiratsuka-san, I am Kokatsuna, a former fox spirit. I want to learn the ways of a human and potentially become the familiar to a person of worthy character. Will you take me on to become your humble student, Michiru-sensei?" He bowed even deeper.

"Kokatsuna-kun, I would be honored to teach you," I said smiling.

He stood up straight and looked at me with such a tranquil expression. "That makes me very happy to hear those words come from you," he said. I looked at Hiratsuka, his eyes narrowing in on the fox. It didn't seem like he trusted him.

"Yes," he finally said. "I can't wait to help you learn, fellow student." Hiratsuka's voice didn't sound very genuine though.

After some formalities and paper work, we were able to head home being chauffeured by another academy driver. We made small talk in the car but it wasn't until we arrived home that I noticed a change in dynamics.

I gave Kokatsuna a brief tour of my apartment and helped him settle in. "So if you have any questions, just let me know," I said with a smile.

"I will certainly be sure to ask," he said and gave me a flirty wink. "For example, 'why is Michiru-chan so cute!'"

"Huh?" I said, confused and taken aback by the sudden change of personality.

"I mean, just look at your blushing cheeks! So cute, Michiru-chan!" Kokatsuna said and snuggled my cheek against the side of his. "I'm so glad I have such an adorable sensei."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hiratsuka shouted and pulled me out of the fox's grasp.

"Oh, does Hiratsuka-kun seem a little jealous to you?" the fox said and smiled wryly. "Don't worry, I only want to show Miss Michiru-chan how grateful I am to be here." He winked at me again. Flustered, I blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Umm, Kokatsuna-kun, maybe you shouldn't be so informal on the first day," I said. "I mean, Hiratsuka had the same problem but—"

"Hey!" Hiratsuka interjected.

"But, nevertheless," I continued, "you should maybe not be so forward."

"Is my flirting making Michiru-chan embarrassed? How adorable!" he said.

"Hey, listen fox, don't try to make a move on Michiru or otherwise I will get involved, understand?" Hiratsuka said sternly.

"Are you and sensei… dating?" Kokatsuna asked.

"Well, no, but–"

"That's what I thought!" Kokatsuna said, grinning and giving me a wink. "Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will go freshen up by taking a quick shower." As he turned to leave, he looked back at us behind his shoulder. "Unless, you would like to join me, Michiru-chan."

"Um… No thanks," I said, at a loss for words.

Kokatsuna disappeared into the bathroom and I noticed Hiratsuka's fists clench tight. "Stupid fox," he muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7: Bickering Ensues

Half an hour later, Kokatsuna opened the door to the bathroom and slowly stepped out, letting a cloud of steam flow out from behind him. His long silver hair was still slightly damp and he wore only but his towel around his waist. Some water droplets adorned his bare chest and made it glisten. Just like Hiratsuka, he too had a very fit torso.

Both Hiratsuka and I looked up from the TV and were stunned momentarily by the sudden presence of the semi-nude fox spirit. Hiratsuka stood up and grabbed the other's shoulders and marched him back into the bathroom.

"You can't just walk around naked like that. At least put some effort into dressing yourself," he scolded.

"What do you mean? I'm not naked. I have a towel, see."

But Hiratsuka still shoved him back into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he grabbed a pile of clothes and tossed it into the bathroom too.

"Here, just put this on," he yelled through the door. Then he came back into the living room. "Foxes have no respect," he said, more to himself than to me. Then he turned me to face him and looked me in the eye. "Michiru-sama, please make sure not to just let him walk around like that. He might try to do something funny to you." He seemed completely serious and a little worried.

"What? Like you've never tried to do something weird to me?" I questioned.

"I mean, that it will be even worse than anything I've done. At least I have some boundaries. I don't trust foxes. They are sly and will do anything in their power to get what they want. Please, Michiru-sama, promise me you won't let him do anything to you."

"Of course, Hiratsuka-kun, I'm in charge. He won't do anything that I won't allow him to do."

"And don't let yourself be alone with him, especially in a room with no clear exit."

"Hiratsuka-kun, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"You don't understand, Michiru. I really have some bad feelings about him."

Just then Kokatsuna re-emerged from the bathroom, this time fully clothed. The clothes he brought with him from the academy were almost all traditional Japanese clothes. At the moment, he was wearing a light silvery blue kimono that draped flowingly around his body. He let the front part of it hang open a bit, showing a bit of his chest.

"Michiru-chan, what is the plan for today?" he asked me and approached me as I was sitting on the couch. "Are you going to teach me how to do something human?" He leaned toward me and put his hands on the couch, on either side of me. He leaned his face towards mine and I noticed how dazzling his violet eyes were.

"Uh…" I started to say, and looked away from his gaze to the floor. "I don't know. What do you want to learn?"

"Don't ask him a question like that, Michiru-sama. You know he's just going to give you some perverted answer," Hiratsuka said, disapprovingly. "And don't get to close to her." He pulled Kokatsuna away.

"I was only asking her a simple question, Hiratsuka-kun," the fox replied in a singsong voice.

"Yeah but you don't have to get so close. Maybe _she_ is glad to have you as a new student, but I still don't trust you." Hiratsuka was frowning and narrowed his eyes.

Kokatsuna leaned in toward Hiratsuka's ear and whispered, "I wouldn't either." Then he shot him a playful smile and sauntered off toward their room that they now shared. "I'm going to study now," he called back to us.

"Michiru-sama! Do you see what I mean?"

"Hmmm," I said sitting on the couch, lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking? Are you going to finally get rid of him?"

"I was just thinking that… I kind of feel bad I only have two bedrooms in this apartment."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry to make you both share a room. Maybe I can add on another room somehow…"

"That's what you are thinking? Michiru-sama, were you not paying attention just now?"

"Hmmm, or maybe I can put up a makeshift wall in the living room…"

"Michiru-sama! He is bad news!"

"Oh come on, Hiratsuka-kun," I smiled, "It's not that bad. It's just his personality."

He sighed. "I'm going to go study now too." He turned to leave. "Let me know when dinner is ready."

"Or maybe if I add a curtain to the living room…" I said to myself, still thinking of possibilities.

Later that night, as we were all getting ready for bed, Hiratsuka stopped by my room. He looked upset as he stood in my doorway.

"Michiru-sama, it's the first night we haven't slept in the same room together."

I sighed. "I know it's normal for cats to sleep next to each other, but in order to continue learning how to be human, isn't it better if you learn to sleep alone?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, I can't believe this guy gets to stay. I'm just glad I can keep an eye on him."

"Not if you're sleeping, Hiratsuka-kun," Kokatsuna chimed as he gracefully passed by the entrance of my room where Hiratsuka was standing.

"Maybe I won't sleep tonight then," Hiratsuka retorted. He went back into their shared room.

 _They're already acting like brothers when they bicker like this_ , I thought. I turned off the light and snuggled under the covers. It was so nice to finally have the bed to myself again. I was able to quickly drift off into sleep.

I was woken up abruptly though, only a few hours later. Hiratsuka was pouting in the doorway carrying a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"I can't do this, Michiru-sama. I tried, but I can't sleep in the same room as that pervert. He's keeping me awake with all this talking to himself about his 'sweet Michiru-chan' and what he wishes to do. It's making me sick."

"Can't you two just get along for a few hours and go to sleep?" I begged sleepily.

"Tell that to him," Hiratsuka said. "But until then, I'm going to sleep on your floor, whether you like it or not."

"What? Why don't you just sleep on the couch if it's that bad?"  
"It's for your own good, Michiru-sama. I need to protect you while you're asleep."

"Hiratsuka-kun, what are you talking about?"  
Kokatsuna appeared in the doorway. "If he gets to sleep in Michiru-chan's room, then I want to sleep here too."

"Get out, you pervert," Hiratsuka yelled.

"Aww but I kind of wanted to see Michiru-chan's cute sleepy face," Kokatsuna said, inviting himself in and gliding over to the front of my bed. "If the cat is sleeping on the floor, then I can share the bed with Michiru-chan."

"That's never happening," Hiratsuka stated, matter-of-factly.

"But it looks so warm and soft under the blankets."

"No one is sleeping in here," I said to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Michiru-sama, but if he is staying in the house then I have to sleep here. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind," Hiratsuka protested.

"And if he's staying in this room, then I'm staying in this cozy bed with you," the fox added.

"That's not happening!" Hiratsuka shouted. "I'm staying in the bed with Michiru-sama, just like we always have. And you can sleep on the hardwood floor for all I care!"

"Huh?" the fox said, perking up his ears. "So you've slept in the same bed as Michiru-chan?"

"Uh… No… I mean, that doesn't mean you can–" the cat tried to explain.

"Ah," the fox said smiling, "I understand what is going on. And if Michiru-chan is a just and impartial teacher, then it is only fair that I get to have a turn to sleep with her in her bed. Isn't that right, Michiru-chan?" He pulled up the covers and wedged his way inside. "Goodnight, Hiratsuka-kun!" he said and cuddled up to me.

"There is no way that is happening! Get out, fox!"

"Please, calm down," I sighed. "I guess the only thing that I can do is to let you both sleep here. It's a really small bed but if you're both going to insist, then there's nothing I can do. And I just really want to go to sleep."

"Michiru-sama!" Hiratsuka begged. "Please don't let him do this."

"I just want to go to sleep. I honestly don't care right now."

"Come on, Hiratsuka-kun," Kokatsuna teased. "Let's make a Michiru sandwich."

"I'm sleeping in the middle," the cat responded.

"Oh I see," the fox taunted. "You want to make a Hiratsuka sandwich then?"

"Such a pervert!" Hiratsuka muttered and chose the opposite side of me, allowing me to become the divider between the two.

As the night went on, I realized I wasn't going to get much sleep. The two animals fought over the covers, over which pillow they got, over who had their arm around me too much, and so on and so forth. Eventually they fell asleep for enough time for me to slip out of the covers and off the bed. I felt like I was suffocating under the two of them. This bed was too small for three people.

I pulled some extra blankets out from the cupboard and make myself comfortable on the couch. When I was falling asleep, all I could think about was that I really hoped each night wouldn't be as difficult as this one.


End file.
